


Hypnotic Symphony (Natemare X Reader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: Natemare - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Bullying, Death, F/M, Mind Control, Murder, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Natemare - Freeform, Reader Insert, Songfic, mare - Freeform, mare has acid smoke, mare x reader, natemare x reader - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Mare doesn't take kindly to people messing with what was his.Songfic: Our Love Is God: Heathers the Musical
Relationships: Mare/Reader, Natemare/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Hypnotic Symphony (Natemare X Reader)

Damn idiots! Sniffling as you cleaned up the mess those assholes had left you did your best to stop crying…but it did no good. You had worked so hard on this and now look at it! Ruined…completely trashed! Who did they think they were doing this!? They had no right!

Unknowingly your sudden burst of sadness and rage had caused your shadow to take note. No one made you upset and got away with it he made sure of that. This time it went to far. He had watched you slave away at making your masterpiece only for those meat bags to ruin it. Oh no…they’d pay.

**They made you cry,  
but that will end tonight.  
You are the only thing that's right  
about this broken world.  
Go on and cry,  
but when the morning comes,  
we'll burn it down and then  
we'll build the world again...  
Our love is God.**

Shocked by the sudden voice you spun around to see a rather attractive male standing where he hadn’t been seconds prier. Who was he? He sounded familiar yet at the same time you’d never seen him before in your life. He had tattoos running up both arms of strange yer beautiful shaped and symbols, wore only dark clothing and had somewhat messy hair. Dark eyes looked at you gently through what you could only suppose was some sort of smokey eye makeup. “Who-“

**I was alone.  
I was a frozen lake,  
but then you melted me awake;  
See, now I'm crying too.  
You're not alone.**

Alone? What did he mean alone? You didn’t even know him how could he have been alone before now? Wait was…was he crying Purple? Watching as the handsome male kneeled down next to you he gently brushed away your tears. He was crying alright but they weren’t normal tears. They were Purple. How was that possible? Holding Eye contact with him you were unable to help but mutter, “You’re not alone…” Why you had felt like doing that baffled you.

Smiling he continued knowing he had you slowly falling under his spell, “ **And when the morning comes…** ”

“When the morning comes…” Finding yourself leaning into his touch you felt safe. Oddly warm despite his cool touch. Drawing a slow breath you found yourself being swallowed by his voice, not aware of anything but you and him.

“ **We’ll burn away that tear, and raise our city here…** ” He continued as you both stood grinning as you once more mimicked his words. Finally. Finally after Years of watching from the shadows and helping you when able he had you in his arms. In the palm oh his hand…right where you belonged.

**Our love is God.**

Following him silently, leaving the mess behind, you let him lead you not noticing a growing Black mist around the two of you as you went. Where were you going? Why did you suddenly trust him? Just before you could ask him anything he continued.

**We can start and finish Wars-**

Smiling softly he hummed gently while singing along suddenly knowing the words, 

“ **We're what killed the dinosaurs.  
We're the asteroid that's overdue.  
The dinosaurs choked on the dust,  
they died because God said they must.  
The new world needed room  
for me and you. **”****

********

Looking around as you realized you weren’t even in the same building as before but couldn’t bring yourself to care. It was almost like your mind was in a haze…like everything was ok. Looking over as he held your hand you were unable to help but smile as he continued to sing.

********

**I worship you.  
I'd trade my life for yours.  
They all will disappear,  
we'll plant our garden here:  
Our love is God.**

********

Realizing that the ones whom has previously been causing your tears had been tied up and were sitting on the ground it didn’t shock you as one snapped, “Who’s this your girlfriend, (Name)?! Hey man untie us this ain’t funny jackass!” No doubt they were struggling but it only seemed to make things worse for them. Looking up as the man let go of your hand you could see his eyes were now a strange glowing Purple…almost the same as the tears that had now stained his cheeks.

********

“It’s Mare jackass…if you must know Natemare is my full name. Not that you two will be alive long enough to tell anyone so why does it matter if you worms know?” He chuckled slowly stepping closer to the two.

********

“Wait what? H-hold on-“ You tried to intervene unsure if this was some prank being pulled on you or if Mare was serious. You wouldn’t put it past those jerks but something in you knew this was anything but a joke.

********

**We can start and finish wars.  
We're what killed the dinosaurs.  
We're the asteroid that's overdue.**

********

Watching him move closer you just noticed that strange mist had been creeping towards the two. Why weren’t you freaking out? What was this guys deal? What had he done to you!? While you knew you should be panicking part of you, the part in control it seemed, lacked the ability to care what happened next. So you just stood there and watched unable to move.

********

“ **Stop being a dick!** ” The other one snapped but soon was singing a different tune when the mist forced its way into his friends lungs. Watching as he twitched and jerked on the ground after collapsing he began to panic.

********

**The dinosaurs will turn to dust-**

********

“ **What does that mean!?** ” He interrupted as his once alive bestie soon was nothing more than ash, cloths and rope. Panicking eve more as the mist began to hone in on him he tried to worm away but to no avail.

********

**They’ll die because we say they must!**

********

“ **What…the fuck have you done?** ” You asked more over shocked by his ability to pull off such an action than having watched him literally just murder two people who had been harassing you for months due to some unseen reason. Watching as Mare turned his expression changed from one of malice and hate to warmth and love as his eyes shifted back to their normal color.

********

**...I worship you.  
I'd trade my life for yours.  
We'll make them disappear.  
We'll plant our garden here.  
Our love is God.**

********

Moving closer Mare gently pulled you into a close embrace as he repeated those last words until you did the same. Grinning as you wrapped your arms around him he could tell you weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. Finally after all that time he had you.

****

**Our love is God.**

****


End file.
